


The bliss of domesticity

by DoulaMom



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Rough Sex, Unremarkable house, atths, fugitives from the law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoulaMom/pseuds/DoulaMom
Summary: Mulder and Scully move into the unremarkable house and need to go grocery shopping. They have a heated moment in the store, and try to make it back to their house before tearing off each others' clothes.





	

    

9 am- somewhere in rural Virginia  
     
It was a warm summer day, beautiful in the small, Virginian country town. The sun was streaming through the windows of their SUV, illuminating their bare legs, as  they were both clad in  t-shirts and shorts. Before they had become romantically involved, both were equally aroused when the other wore street clothes. The relaxed look of jeans on Mulder's body made Scully crave the occasions when he would shed his work suits (although he looked quite handsome in those as well). Likewise, Mulder came up with ridiculous excuses to see Scully without her formal pantsuits, like the time he left a message on her answering machine to meet Fox Mantle at the ball field, a night where they almost gave in to the mounting tension between them as they knocked baseballs into the night sky.

He loved the way her t-shirts clung to her breasts, and he looked forward to the occasions when she would reach for something above her and the hem would lift up enough to show the creamy, pale skin she regularly kept hidden. On especially hot days, he almost felt as if he had won the lottery, because her shorts often ended at her mid-thighs--territory he could normally only imagine. While their time on the run had afforded him the opportunity of witnessing Scully in casual clothing on a regular basis,he always loved the occasions when she stripped the professional barriers away. 

As they became close over the years he began to see the armor and cool demeanor her suits produced, guarding against anyone who might come too close to her tightly locked emotions. The softer side of Scully--due to the rarity with with she exposed it--always amazed him in the first few years of their partnership. She almost became another person when stripped of the need to continuously prove her worth to the higher ups in the FBI.  He loved everything about Scully, especially the love he felt when her walls could come down. Now she could open her heart to him as well as her mind. 

    Though they had not yet been cleared of charges, they felt relatively at ease. It had been months since they had been followed by a nondescript black car. In the small Virginia town nearest the house they had recently purchased, no one seemed to pay them much attention at all. The tension between them had eased as they settled into a life not lived entirely out of suitcases and takeout containers. Though they spent countless hours in rural towns and seedy motels during the early years on the X-Files, reality always seemed so much further away when they were hiding. Mulder still felt giddy at the new opportunity to walk in public with Scully, and relished her small hand clasped inside his. The mundane prospect of buying appliances and other amenities for a home they now shared excited him more than anything had in a long while. 

They stopped at the small general store downtown first, picking up the basic supplies necessary for owning an actual home. The previous evening, as they brushed their teeth with only the light from their trusty flashlights, Scully had joked that she couldn't remember the last time she had actually needed lightbulbs. Towels also proved necessary, and Scully felt a small thrill that they could find ones that didn't rub her sensitive skin raw.  The only chafing she wanted to feel now was that from Mulder’s stubble after a long day working in the garden. They looked forward to meals that were not from a fast food joint or diner in-between one crappy motel and another, meals that were eaten at a table rather than a car with a destination they never seemed to be able to reach. 

    While Scully pushed a cart through aisles of the store to collect larger bottles of toiletries for their bathroom, paper towels and toilet paper, Mulder went on the quest to locate lightbulbs. Sometime later, he joined her in an aisle with kitchen utensils, believing himself victorious.  However, he had succeeded only in finding regular bulbs, and Scully was adamant that they purchase the energy saving kind, since they were more efficient and thus better for the environment. Excited by her insistent tone regarding the domestic appliances, he threw her his signature lopsided grin, took three long strides, and lifted her small frame off the ground, twirling them both. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?" she shrieked, almost before her feet had left the ground. 

"Scully, you don't like my choice in lightbulbs.”

“So?  Is that any reason to manhandle me?”

“No! I mean, I never thought we'd get here, debating such a mundane choice, after everything that's happened. I don't think there's anything I'd rather be doing with you than deciding on the perfect kind of lightbulbs for our home.” He paused before he repeated, “Our home," almost in awe of such a simple phrase. He positively beamed and his joy was infectious. 

"You're right Mulder, there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you, seeing you so happy. I can't remember the last time I saw you smile like this." 

A pensive looked softened his handsome features, and his response made her skin tingle, "I remember the first time I felt this way. It was New Year's Eve, 1999." He set her gently on her feet and put his hands on her face. 

Her cheeks burned with his touch. The memory of that moment-- the very moment that had set the rest of their lives in motion was permanently imprinted into her soul. Her whole body had felt like an electric pulse in the moment before his kiss. She remembered the intention she saw in his eyes to take that final step and bring them together, and that look on his face made her breath catch and her heart pound. And then his lips were on hers, soft and warm; the answer to the hundreds of lonely nights haunting her past. She wanted nothing more than to magically transport them from that hospital waiting room to a secluded place where she could put her arms around him and never let go. 

Mulder spoke, pulling her from her reverie to the present as the harsh fluorescent lights of the store centered her.  

"It was the first time I did this." with the same emotions from that night swelling through them, his lips met hers again-though this time it was neither timid nor short-lived. 

He pulled her to his body, and she let out a small moan as his tongue slid into her mouth, to explore.  He tasted the blueberry muffins they had eaten for their first breakfast together in their new home. Scully wrapped her arms around his neck, oblivious to their current, public surroundings as soon as his mouth found hers. She deepened the kiss, pulling his head down to her lips harder in a silent clue that Mulder recognized immediately as her “I-want-you-now” kiss. He pulled her up off the floor once more and she wrapped her legs around his waist, coming into contact with the evidence that he was just as desperate for her. He pushed her against the wall at the end of the aisle, dragged his mouth from hers and ran his tongue along the sensitive part of her neck, the spot which he knew so well. He nipped her skin gently and delighted when she shivered and pushed her center against the erection straining against his shorts. 

"Mulder, take me home. I want you, in our bed." 

He reluctantly pulled away, his mind so clouded with desire and happiness that he barely noticed as she grabbed several of the correct boxes of lightbulbs, threw them in her cart and hurried to the checkout, with her patented Scully-on-a-mission walk. It made him burst with love for this beautiful, radiant woman: the love of his life. Although she was desperate with lust, she was determined to fulfill the purpose of their visit. The flush in her cheeks spread to her chest and was visible in the cut of her casual v-neck t-shirt.  This betrayed her feelings, though her cool demeanor left no one but him the wiser. Once the cashier handed Scully her receipt, she grabbed Mulder's hand, threading their fingers together and pulling him out of his haze and to the car.  
     
Mulder drove carefully out of the parking lot, ever aware of the need to avoid any interaction with law enforcement, and then  he drove them out of the town and back home. They had specifically chosen this unremarkable house because of its distance from civilization: close enough to make for a less tiresome journey to retrieve supplies, but far enough to keep them secluded. Mulder's hand roamed over the soft arm and leg closest to him, occasionally brushing it between her legs. Her breathing became slightly uneven and she leaned into his touch. She longed to touch him, but she knew the way it would end if she gave into that desire at that moment. They would quickly veer off onto the side of a deserted road as they had many times in the past. This would soon be followed by tearing off each other's clothes and fucking, fast and hard, in the backseat. The thought thrilled her, causing a sudden rush of wetness to soak her panties.  However, today she wanted to take her time. Her mind replayed those desperate couplings, recalling the unbridled passion, but she forced herself to keep her hands in her lap.  
     
12 Hours earlier  
     
Mulder had a few grand plans for the first evening in their new home. But after convincing an initially less than enthusiastic Scully to allow him to carry her over the threshold, his mouth hot and hard against her skin, they moved their few belongings from the SUV,  and collapsed. The exhaustion from constant traveling and the often unsettled feeling of their life on the run had finally taken its toll. They made it as far as his old, well-worn leather couch, and considering the revelations they'd experienced on this piece of furniture back in D.C., the nights of collapsing together into its familiar comfort, it was fitting for the path of their life. When he awoke a few hours later, he felt a moment of déjà vu. Seeing Scully asleep on the couch with strands of her hair falling gently across her face registered with his eidetic memory. Unlike the first time this happened, he did not retreat to his bed alone as though he was unsure of where they stood.  Those days were long over.  He pulled the sleeping body of the woman he loved into his arms, and carried her to their bed.

    The house had come with a few basic pieces of furniture, including a small table and chairs, a sofa, and a bed; all of which they had specifically requested stay behind when the previous owners sold the house. Without a way for the two of them to move the big items from a store, and not wanting to risk exposure by having someone deliver those pieces to their door, they were relieved that the previous tenants were willing to leave them in the house. 

When they woke up spooning in a bed in their own house, Mulder was desperate to touch and kiss her in the privacy of their own space.  However, they were sorely lacking in basically everything, so he leaned over to kiss her cheek and bury his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent. 

"Mmm, morning Mulder," she softly sighed. 

He pressed his warm body into hers momentarily before hopping out of bed, needing to move before he let himself be drawn back into her arms by his desire. 

"Hey, I was enjoying that," she called after him, her voice still slightly raspy from sleep.  

Mulder hesitated, feeling the strong temptation to just slip back under the covers and make love to her slowly, tasting her entire body and pleasuring her for hours, but his stomach reminded him of the current situation. Cocking his head slightly and giving her the small smile he always used when he was determined not to let her pleas change his mind, he pulled on his shorts from the previous day and found a clean t-shirt from one of his duffel bags. 

"Scully, you know there's almost nothing in this world I'd rather do than climb back into our warm bed next to you, kiss you until you're breathless, and slowly and gently wake you up by sliding my hand inside your pants to touch you just the way you like it in the morning.  But we have no food except a couple of leftover muffins, and no way to see after dark. We need to go into town to buy some things, but I'll make it up to you, I promise, " he smirked. 

Scully groaned and rolled over, and the irony of their current role reversal did not go unnoticed by her, despite her groggy state. She made her way slowly out of bed but cursed when she realized they didn't even have coffee. The last few weeks they had been scrambling to put everything in order so that Scully could sign the papers on the house, so they had neglected most everything else. They still had basic toiletries, enough to brush and shower, but they would need to restock to avoid leaving their house for several blissful days. 

Scully dug through one of her bags, which had been completely disorganized since Mulder had packed last. Whenever Scully packed, her lovely partner inevitably needed something at the bottom of the bag, destroying her meticulous work and making it completely impossible to fit everything back inside when they needed to leave. In order to avoid her frustration Mulder simply began packing their bags himself. Scully usually managed to reorganize her large suitcase, at the least, before they left again.  This last time, she had run short on time and willpower, since she knew they had finally reached the end of this difficult, draining journey with the final move to their home. She dug through the clutter, making a point to begin unpacking later that afternoon, after they had finished shopping. She pulled out her favorite pair of jean shorts. They were something she almost never wore during their entire stint on the X-Files, but she had grown accustomed to clothes suited to their civilian lifestyle. She thoroughly enjoyed the look on Mulder's face when he saw her wearing them. She remembered the first time she'd put them on, when his jaw almost dropped to the floor as he examined the expanse of her legs revealed by the scant inches of denim.

They had been partners in the Bureau for nine years, though the physical aspect of their relationship spanned only the last two. Since leaving the X-Files they could add another almost two years beyond that. Despite having spent the better part of eleven years by her side, he still looked at her with a combination of admiration, awe and raw hunger. She pulled a blue v-neck shirt out of the mess of clothing, the one that Mulder had always said brought out the crystal blue in her eyes, and finished dressing.  
     
Her hair was longer these days than it had been for many years, the deep red tresses hanging past her shoulders, skimming a couple inches of her back. She had contemplated cutting it into her more traditional short bob, but had begun to love the length because as it grew more cumbersome to take care of, Mulder had taken it upon himself to learn how to weave the strands into a much more practical French braid. Most mornings, if they had work to do, he would begin by massaging her scalp to draw out the tension. 

It took a large toll on the rogue agents to continuously monitor their surroundings for any signs of rule-abiding FBI personnel sent to bring them to justice. They still had a few loyal connections close to the bureau who would find ways to report to them on the current status of the investigation, which for many months had been entirely unfavorable toward them. The constant vigilance had taken its toll on both of them, but it seemed to affect Scully more profoundly. 

So what had begun as a simple way to relieve tension and keep Scully's hair manageable had turned into a comforting routine. After Mulder massaged her scalp, often drifting to her neck and shoulders (to which she never complained) he would gently brush through the the strands to untangle them from bed. He would methodically separate the sections, and braid, doing most of the talking since his talented fingers often worked her into a fuzzy, contented state, incompatible with higher brain function. 

He would tell her stories of life growing up in Martha's Vineyard, many of which she had heard before, but couldn't bring herself to tell him and risk interrupting his flow. Anyway, she always enjoyed the soothing sound of his voice as he recalled happy memories. Occasionally, she would ask him to braid her hair at night, craving the calm and peaceful mood it always left them both in.  
This morning, however, she ran the brush through it herself and left it down. Though the weather was warm, she enjoyed the way the long tresses spilled over her shoulders and framed her face.  
    She knew when she walked into the kitchen that Mulder still felt the same way about her as he had for years--long before they actually began sleeping together--because he looked up from the table where he had been reading, and she heard an audible gasp leave his mouth.   

"Wow Scully.” He pulled her close, kissing her with with a hard, hungry mouth, showing her just how much he disliked the fact that they weren't still snuggled in bed naked, with his hands tangled in that long hair, and his tongue roaming her curves. As he disentangled himself from her body he turned her around, separating the locks to begin a braid.

"No, I think I'll just leave it down ” she responded. 

He pulled her close, kissing her with with a hard, hungry mouth, showing her just how much he disliked the fact that they weren't still snuggled in bed naked, with his hands tangled in that long hair, and his tongue roaming her curves. She returned his kiss with the same intensity, but cut the action off quickly, before they were persuaded by their desire to forego the necessary shopping. She desperately needed some coffee to go along with the slightly stale and rather measly muffins he had produced from their almost non-existent food storage containers. Since they could only survive so long on greasy diner food and vending machines, when they were on the run they always carried a cooler, in case they discovered a grocery store in a remote or somewhat secluded location, to stock up on fresh foods. But they had eaten most of their stash during the two days between the last motel and the final signing on their home. 

"Mulder," Scully urged gently, "We need to get in the car before this goes any further, or we won't get any food or lights today. Remember, that grocery store in town has strange hours, since the owner also runs the only bar in town." 

"Well, if we miss the store, we could always just head there," Mulder joked, but was met by Scully's signature, disbelieving eye roll. 

"Food, Mulder, and coffee. We need those things to survive, unless you're itching for the Feds to come looking for us again because I've gone insane and sent you out under the threat of pain to steal from the neighbors." 

"Scully, the closest house is about five miles from us." 

"Exactly my point. You'll be heading out soon anyway, so why don't we just skip the jail part and get some food in town." 

Mulder sighed, holding up his hands in resignation, "Ok, ok, you win, unless jail includes conjugal visits. But I can't think straight when you look like that. Eleven years Scully, and if anything, you're even more beautiful than when I met you." 

The sincerity in his voice almost overpowered her resolve, and she could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks and the wetness that began to soak her underwear yet again. This consuming fire seemed to rage in the edges of her body no matter where their life led them. Would his words affect her this way forever? She truly hoped so. 

"Come on, Mulder, let's get these things finished, so we can come home and enjoy our bed." Her smirk betrayed her cool exterior, speaking volumes to Mulder without a single word. He had seen that look many times before, and knew its promise of long, slow hours of pleasure in their near future. 

Accepting her compromise, he stuffed the last of the muffin in his mouth and the pushed the chair in, before grabbing the keys and her hand. "You got it G woman, let's make tracks."

11 am- Backroads to the unremarkable house  
     
With a trunk full of actual food and enough lightbulbs to last them several years, Mulder sped down the deserted back roads with his hand gently teasing the exposed skin of Scully's leg. Though her hands were tightly clasped in her lap in an attempt to control the situation, she couldn't bring herself to pull his away. He occasionally pushed the unspoken boundary of "no car sex," a rule which she had created years ago, when they first began sleeping with each other, a rule that had been broken so many times it was hardly worth keeping in her mind. 

Defiantly, as if he knew the rule should be gone by now, his fingers wandered beneath the fabric of her shorts and came within centimeters of where she desperately needed him. Scully knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if he kept touching her like this, so she reluctantly pulled his hand from her trembling skin and held it tightly in her own. Mulder thankfully took the hint, and looked directly into her eyes, stilling his movements. His eyes reflected the hunger that raged through his blood, identical to the aching she desperately tried to keep at bay. He clearly noticed her flushed skin and erratic breathing as he leaned closer to press a kiss to her fingers.  
     
They finally reached the dirt road that led up to their house, and Scully disentangled her hand from his grasp. She hopped out of the SUV to open the gate, then waited for Mulder to drive through before latching it shut behind them. Once at the house, Scully grabbed several bags to haul inside, Mulder on her heels as he dropped his own inside the doorway. He pulled her against him, and she edged out of his grasp, her voice heavy and thick in her throat, 

"Mulder, we have to put these things away." 

"Later," he urged, attempting to distract her with his lips on her throat. His open mouth was insistent, and quickly blurring away any resolution she had left to complete their task. 

"Just help me, and then take me to bed." He obliged, almost tossing several bags of food into the refrigerator as is, but thought better of it, since this would waste more time as Scully would surely forgo sex until she had rearranged the contents to actually fit inside. The last item was barely in place when his mouth found hers again, desperate, as though he'd never tasted its sweetness before. His tongue slid along her full lower lip, the one she often worried between her teeth, and he sucked it into his mouth. The moan that left her mouth as his teeth bit gently on the soft flesh made his cock twitch, and he pulled her body flush against his, tangling his hands in the length of her hair. Scully gasped as she came into contact with his erection, straining the thin material of his shorts. She felt a surge of wetness soak her underwear, now drenched from the start-and-stop assault on her body that had begun this morning. It was now about to end, in their bed.

    Mulder backed them toward the wall with awkward steps, stumbling slightly on the reusable grocery bags he had neglected to return to their spot in the pantry. Scully let out a short huff as her back hit the wooden doorframe between the kitchen and the hallway that led to their bedroom. Though she was insistent on their continued progress to the bed a moment earlier, Mulder's body pressed fully against her began to wearing her resolve down to only a fragile string. 

    “Mmmulder, bed. You’re distracting me.” She groaned, attempting to pull herself out of the haze long enough to make progress again.

    “That’s the point, Scully.” He smirked against her throat.

His hands worked their way down her body, brushing against her aching nipples, but continuing their journey until they reached the button of her shorts, flicking it open with practiced precision. He pulled them over her hips, letting them fall to the floor while his hands tugged the underwear off, the lace tickling her legs as the delicate material dropped onto the shorts. He gently massaged her inner thighs, and the skin in the crease of her leg. It always made her shiver slightly, as his fingers neared where she most desired them, and he knew it. Over the years, he had memorized the curves and valleys of her body, noting which places made her gasp and moan, cataloging them by reaction. This particular space usually elicited a small moan, which on its own would be exciting, but it also without fail prompted her to grind against his hand, silently pleading for more. He almost always obliged her requests, slipping his fingers along her folds, spreading the wetness and swirling it around her clit. He loved the feeling when they swelled beneath his fingers, knowing it heightened her arousal significantly. This time, when he felt the moisture flowing over his fingers, he uttered an audible gasp. 

"Scully, oh god, you're incredibly wet," he murmured reverently. He knew full well that the pleasure he brought her was vastly superior to any of her other sexual experiences, but he still sometimes forgot how aroused she was by everything about him, even before he touched her at all. 

"Mulder, I've been wet since you told me about New Years Eve. I never knew you felt so strongly about it." Her gentle smile reached her eyes, and they sparkled a deep crystal blue, realizing the depth of his love for her.

"Of course I do, Scully, it was in that moment that I finally saw in your eyes how much my desire was reciprocated by you. I still felt unsure, although our relationship had been shifting slowly for months." His sheepish grin tested the waters to see if she too believed they had known about their intense desire for each other long before he finally made the move. And she had.

"Mulder, it had been shifting for years, stalling and gaining momentum again so many times I thought I might lose my mind if you didn't just hurry up and kiss me deeply enough to make up for all that time." 

With that he pressed her against the wall once more, and enveloped her mouth with his full lips enough to make up for all the devastation and heartache fourteen years in the making. His arms wound around her body and he tugged up slightly, their unspoken signal for her wrap her legs around his waist so he could carry her to bed with his mouth still firmly attached to hers. He didn't stumble this time, and when Scully felt his knees bump against the bed, she loosened her legs, and he laid her gently in the cocoon of their pillows. She noticed the discrepancy in their clothing as she fell back against the softness, wearing only her v-neck tee, and looked him up and down with an eyebrow raise that told him to get naked, now. 

He unbuttoned his shorts, nearly ripping them and his boxer briefs from his body, and reached behind his shoulders to divest himself of the last remaining piece, baring his body to her completely with a grin. She sat up on her knees, and pulled the t-shirt over her head, then pulled him down, groaning with relief at finally feeling all of him. But he had other ideas, and quickly pushed himself up on his hands, easing himself down beside her, so he could kiss her everywhere. He began with her ear, nibbling gently before swirling his tongue inside and sucking the lobe, her hips bucking against the air that had been filled moments ago with his long, lean frame. Trailing his tongue down her neck, he stopped to suck on the spot where it meets her shoulders, knowing that gushes of fluid would soak her even more. His tongue crawled over her collarbone and down beside and under her breast, before making its way up to her hard, aching nipple. He licked around the aureola once and then decided to have mercy on her shaking body, sucking the swollen peak inside the warmth of his mouth. She cried out as jolts of pleasure buzzed in her clit, and she felt certain if he touched her clit for even a few seconds while he sucked, she would come. 

"Oh yes, fuck, that feels good," she groaned, the arousal thick in her voice. "Please, touch me. I can't take anymore."

"Where, Scully? Where do you want me to touch you? Tell me." His voice was low and gravelly, and the vibrations against her skin made her arch her back enough to bring her hips in contact with his throbbing cock. 

"My clit," she panted, "Please touch my clit." 

He granted her request, delving his fingers into her folds and circling around the swollen nub. He latched back onto her nipple as he increased the pace of his fingers, knowing she was close when her voice took on that breathy quality. He knew exactly how she liked to be touched in those moments, his fingers flat against her clit as he rubbed back and forth faster and faster. 

"Yes. Right there. Please. I'm close. So close," the words fell from her mouth, and she shook her head slightly, closing her eyes as the passion began to overwhelm her senses. She bucked against his hand, desperate for just slightly more friction, her body hurtling toward orgasm. And then she was there, calling out Mulder's name again and again. It felt as though she reached up and enveloped her release, like plucking ripe fruit from a heavy branch, her inner walls clenching and her clit pulsing fiercely against his hand. He slowed his fingers slightly, years of practice allowing him to know just what kind of touch she needed as she came down from the high, the waves of her orgasm still lapping gently inside her before receding back into the depths of her body. 

His movements stilled, and he rested his head gently beside hers on the pillow, his nose nuzzling the long, dark auburn strands fanned out against the cotton, smelling her shampoo and the tang of the sweat that clung to her skin. She reached for his head, pulling him down to her waiting mouth, eager to kiss him. He knew she loved her mouth on something during and after orgasm, the sensation extending the pleasure, now rippling gently through her, leaving her momentarily satisfied, but promising that the burning ache would return soon. 

She felt his hard cock twitch against her leg when she slipped her tongue past his lips to trace the smooth surface of his teeth, and she deepened the kiss, the dull throbbing of her clit morphing into a pulse of electricity, buzzing through the sensitive bundle of nerves again. She scratched her fingernails down his chest, trailing through the soft hair under his navel, and dipping in the spot between it and his hip. Goosebumps erupted on his skin and he shivered as she lifted her mouth from his and scooted down to bring her mouth to that same spot. His dick bobbed near her ear, as if searching for her mouth, while she nipped the skin down to the crease of his thigh. She lifted her head slightly, licking the moisture beading at the head, and he surged toward her mouth, desperate for the contact. 

"Tell me what you want Mulder," she drawled with a sultry tease, reversing his earlier command. As she looked deeply into his eyes, waiting for his response, she sucked the head inside for a split second, eliciting a groan, and a cry when his brain caught up, finding the contact already over. 

"Please, Scully." He managed, canting his hips toward her.

"Please what, Mulder? Where do you want me to touch you? I want to hear you say it." She replied, feigning naïveté, making his body tremble.

"God, Scully, my dick. Please, put your mouth on my dick." His words came through gritted teeth, his erection impossibly hard. She acquiesced, placing her lips around the head and swirling her tongue, paying close attention to the underside spot he loved so much. 

"Yeesss, Scully," he moaned, his hands unconsciously coming up to cradle her head.  
He wanted the feel of her silky hair between his fingers while her mouth drove him wild. She lowered her head, surrounding as much of his impressive length as her mouth would allow. He bucked hard into her mouth, and heard her gasp. He pulled back, afraid he had hurt her inadvertently. 

"Scully, I'm sorry, it just felt so good I couldn't help it." He cried, caught between ecstasy and fear. 

"Mulder, I'm ok. It's fine," she reassured, "I want you to. I like it. You know I do." 

"I know that Scully, but I just don't want to hurt you. Do you remember the first time you told me that?" He looked at her quizzically, a smile forming on his lips, and a fresh gush of wetness dripped down her legs.

"Yeah, I do. It was the third time we'd had sex, and we were in my bedroom. We hadn't had time to get to, uh...all the other things yet. I mean, we'd both explored each other with our mouths, but only for a short time before we couldn't take it anymore. You'd made me come so hard that I squirted in your mouth, which I didn't think actually existed."

"And to which I almost came right there on your mattress. That was unbelievably hot. I wanted to stay there forever, feeling your juices dripping down me. But you pulled my head away..."

"God, Mulder, it was so intense, I felt like it might just keep pulsing forever," she interrupted, "I wanted to make you come so hard after that. I wanted you to be able to feel what I felt.  

"You latched onto my cock with complete abandon, sucking and licking me into a frenzy. I couldn't stop myself from occasionally thrusting into your mouth, but I wanted to come inside you, and I was so fucking close, so I tried to pull away. And you thought I didn't like it."

"I remember that," she replied quietly, "But then you said, 

‘Scully, no, no, I love it so much, but I can't hold out much longer. It's too good. If you... oh fuck, I'm gonna explode in your mouth.’ 

“It made my clit throb, and I wanted to see what it would feel like. How hard you got right before you came. How much your cock would pulse in my mouth. How it would taste. I've never wanted to give head so much in my life," she confessed, a blush tinging her cheeks with color. 

"So you started again, your hot, wet mouth, enveloping me, and I'd never felt anything like it. Knowing how much you wanted my cock in your mouth made me ache, and I wanted you close, so I pulled your head down on me and you moaned. You moaned, and the vibration sent shivers all the way to my balls. My dick was so hard, and I needed to come so badly. And then you pulled your mouth off me with an audible pop, looked me in the eye, and told me to fuck your mouth. How could I say no to that? So I did, and it was the best blow job I'd ever had by miles."

A dirty look blossomed on her face, and she spoke with a sultry tone, "I'd never felt anyone that hard in my mouth, and I was loving how you held onto my head, like you just couldn't stop." As she spoke she lowered her head back to his throbbing member, wanting to see his lose control like that again.

"When you came, I wasn't sure I could take it all in my mouth. Your cock just kept pulsing hot liquid down my throat and my folds swelled, I felt my walls clench hard, and I came. You made me come without touching me, I was so turned on by your reaction." 

"It was incredible to watch you come while I spilled into your mouth. It was the longest orgasm of my life." His face was open, honest, and the intensity of his words spurred the competitive side lurking just under her skin.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged.

"No, Scully, I've learned never to bet against you when you're determined, and anyway, that would be utterly stupid for me to not want you to make me come harder than I ever have. There's no sane man alive that wouldn't want that." He chuckled. 

"So, then, stop talking." She offered, nonchalantly, taking him in her mouth once again. She sucked his length further inside, hollowing her cheeks to increase the suction. She added one hand into the mix, cupping his balls and tugging gently, and felt him harden even more between her lips. 

"Oh, Scully, that's so good. Harder, suck me harder," he begged, and she obliged, pumping with her free hand right next to her mouth to provide as much friction as possible. She drug her mouth and hand all the way to the tip, squeezing him in her palm before she closed her hand, wet from her saliva, around him, swirling her thumb against the frenulum. She made a tunnel with her hand and mouth together, the sensation of her hand followed directly by her mouth pushing him to the edge, and he pushed his hips up, losing control of his movements. But suddenly, he remembered the fact that they had yet to come together in their bed. 

"Scully, stop, please, this time I want to come with you. I need to be inside you."

She stopped, crawling back up the bed to him, straddling his hips. He tasted himself on her mouth, salty and masculine, as she teased the head of his cock against her clit. They groaned together, and she dragged his soft flesh along her dripping folds, eager to feel his length sheathed inside her. 

It had been two weeks since they'd had sex, between the final signings on the house, and the decrepit condition of the last motel they'd stayed in. She'd thought about joining him in the shower one morning, and making him fuck her against the wall, but wasn't entirely certain that the structure could withhold the force. This fact, coupled with the knowledge that they were finally christening a home together made her ache to be filled with him, body and soul. With one final swipe of his head on her clit, she positioned him at her entrance and sank down slowly, her body still occasionally needing time to accommodate his size. 

"Sometimes, I forget how big you are, when we haven't had sex in a while," she panted, breathing deeply and taking him in inch by inch. 

"Sculllllly," he moaned, her pussy hot and tight around his cock. "God, you know exactly what to say to make a man feel good," he joked, trying to distract himself from the overpowering urge to crush her hips against him, burying himself to the hilt. 

He knew he could hurt her, so he refrained, bringing his hands to her creamy breasts and pinching the nipples slightly, feeling her open, his cock sliding the rest of the way in. 

"Oh, yeah," they chimed together, shivering at the feeling of being completely joined. She moved her hips, slowly, feeling every inch slide against her highly sensitized nerves. 

The pleasure began to build deep in her core, and he met her thrusts, urging her to increase the pressure or speed, or both. Her breasts dangled close to his mouth when she was on top, and he took full advantage, still pinching one nipple between his fingers while his mouth found the other hardened, rosy peak. He felt her gush against him as he sucked, swirling his tongue in circles and scraping his teeth gently against the tip. 

Her moans began to come in long strings, utterances of "yes, right there" and "fuck" and "harder" breaking through the incoherent sounds. He knew she was close, and he was too, so he pulled himself up on his knees, wrapping her legs around his torso, dragging her up with him as he stood, pushing her back against the tall headboard, and fucked her. Hard. Her body smacked against the wood, and he knew she might complain later, coaxing a massage from him for the rough treatment, but right now, she cried out with pleasure as he pounded into her again and again. He lifted her hips just slightly higher, and felt his cock graze the spongy tissue of her g-spot, and as he thrust against it at a frantic pace, he felt her walls tighten, and her loud cry pierced through the wet slapping sound of their bodies, pushing him to the brink. 

"Mulder, yes, I'm coming. Don't stop." Hearing her words, his balls tightened, his cock hardened impossibly, and his seed spilled into her in hot jets, coating her walls again and again. 

She fell limply against him, her head dropping to his shoulder, and his knees began to give out as he lowered them back to the bed. His spent cock slipped out of her and their juices ran down her legs. He grabbed a towel from the floor where he'd thrown it after his shower, something he knew drove her crazy, but in this moment, she was happy he'd dropped it by the bed. He helped her soak up their combined fluid and then gathered her in his arms, kissing her gently. She opened her mouth to taste him fully, always insisting that it seemed sweeter after an orgasm. They curled up in a tangle of limbs, peaceful, sated and home.


End file.
